Suprise By Roommate!
by XTragicxBeautyX
Summary: Ino Yamanaka is going to Konoha University. She would've never guessed that she would go there, but then again, she would've never guessed that Sasuke Uchiha was going to be her roommate either! [SasuxIno!]
1. Love is a Gun

**A/N **The inspiration for this one came from a really awesome fic called Charm by KitsuneKaii.

(I suggest it for anyone who likes SasuxIno!)

Anyway, I thought, 'Instead of high school, why not college?'

And since Ino is one of my fave. kunoichi, I wanted it to be centered on her.

But, then I had to pick a pairing, and Sasuke popped into mind.

I thought, 'What the heck? I haven't done one of those yet!'

I kind of like that pairing, it makes some sense.

So this fic is dedicated to Ino and SasuxIno fans!

**Disclaimer: **Alas, Naruto was never to be mine...

-

**Chapter 1: Love is a Gun **

"She was the sun shining upon  
The tomb of your hopes  
And dreams, so frail..." HIM

Ino had been dreaming of this moment since before graduating high school, and it was something her parents had always encouraged. Now, she realized that dream was reality as she stared out over Konoha University's campus. But she always knew she had wanted to go to college, not just for her education.

She pushed a loose strand of blonde hair from her pretty face, blue eyes scanning the grounds. She knew some of the people walking around, Sakura of course, Shikamaru, even though he hated tests and work, Neji, and even Naruto, though she thought it was because of his sexy no jutsu.

As she smiled to herself, she held the key to her dorm room, involuntarily turning it over in her palm several times. '245.' She reminded herself. Ino walked towards the dorm building, carrying her case full of clothes and other such essentials.

It took her a moment to find even with a map. When she found it, un-locked the door, and walked in, she noticed how much of a mess it was. Going from room to room, she saw the clothes that were strewn around the only bedroom and the horrible state of the living room.

She put her stuff down on the non-made up bed, picking up a little as she went. She remembered being told that she would have to share a dorm and a bedroom, but not a trash pit.

She decided to un-pack to get her mind off of it, 'Ok, shorts, check. Shirts and tanks? Check! Toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush? Check, check, and check!" She pulled out the items as she ran through her mental checklist, putting them in the appropriate piles. 'Let's see, skirts? Check!'

After everything was accounted for and put away, she just had to get a shower. She took off white shirt, and pulled off the blue jean shorts she was wearing. Still in her matching, blues bra and panties, she turned on the hot water in the shower.

Steam emanated quickly from inside the shower just as she shut the glass door. Ino took her hair down, and it fell like silk a little past her shoulders. It was growing back, but slowly.

Suddenly, she heard someone come inside, just as she stepped into the warm flow of water. Then, she heard them knock on the door of the bathroom. "Yes?" She asked, squeezing some of her shampoo into her hand.

"Can I come in?" She froze in mid-lather, she knew that voice.

"S- Sasuke?"

"Yeah." He replied impatiently.

'Damn! I forgot to lock the door!' She thought, frantic, "Oh, o-k..." She heard the door open and he walked in. "Um- Sasuke?"

"What?" He was standing in front of the shower door.

"Are you- my roommate?" She asked nervously.

"Actually, you're _my _roommate."

"Oh..." She thought she had gotten over him in middle school, but now her pulse sky rocketed as she saw his form moving around the bathroom. After washing her hair, and everywhere else, she turned off the flow of water.

"Do you need a towel?" He asked, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I can get it myself, thanks." She answered, peeking her head out of the shower and looking at him. 'He's so hot.' She thought.

His jeans hung low, his shirt stretched over his shoulders, and every time he moved, she caught a glimpse of his smooth, muscular back as the hem of his short shifted. "Like the view?" He asked, not turning around as he stood at the door.

She blushed, "Uh- sorry."

"Tch. Don't worry about it." He left her alone, shutting the door just slightly. She sighed, taking a deep breath.

She grabbed a towel that was hanging on the towel rack beside the shower and wrapped it around her wet body, her stringy, damp hair sticking to her neck and cheeks. As she started to get her clothes from the bedroom, she slipped, falling to the floor.

Ino sat up, rubbing her head, and she saw at her feet a banana peel. "That's it." She mumbled to herself, standing up, and going into the living room. "Sasuke!" She stomped in front of him sitting on the couch and blocking his view of the TV.

"I think you should help me clean this place up a bit! It's a complete mess and I can't take it!" Se growled, glaring down at him. He looked at her, then stood picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, "Hey! Put me down!"

Ignoring her struggling against him, he walked to the door, putting her on her feet outside. "You can't throw me out! I don't know _what_ you think you're doing!" He slammed the door and she heard the lock click into place. She banged on it a few times, then gave up.

Sasuke ignored her, smirking to himself. He decided that he would let her in after his show was over. She sighed, this wasn't how Ino had imagined her first day on campus. "I'm sorry! Please let me back in, Sasuke!" She pleaded, pulling her towel tightly around her.

He growled to himself. He got up and unlocked the door, opening it for her. "Thank you." She said, walking past him.

'Next time, I'm probably not letting her back in.' He thought.

**-**

Moonlight shone through the window, covering Ino with its silvery glow as she slept on the couch. She was in a blue silk nightgown, the blanket she was using, on the floor. Over her sleeping figure stood a shadow. He sighed, gently holding her bridal style, and carrying her down the hall to their bedroom.

He layed her on the soft bed, tucking her into the black sheets. His raven hair brushing her cheek as he softly whispered in her ear, "Good night Ino." Then he went into the living room and covered up with her blanket.

**If you want to read more, let me know! I just love reviews! But who doesn't? _XTragicxBeautyX_**


	2. Hold Your Breath

**A/N** First off, this chap. has Sakura bashing!

So if you like Sakura, turn away!

Now, on to the rest of the a/n

I'm so happy that some people actually liked it!

First off, this chap. has Sakura bashing!

So if you like Sakura, turn away!

Now, on to the rest of the a/n 

I'm so happy that some people actually liked it! 

I'm just ecstatic! YAY!!

Ahem... anyway I hope you like this chap. too.

Well, I think this one will be good.

You'll just have to read and find out.

**Disclaimer:** I LUV NARUTO!!! it's not mine though BOOOOOO HOOOOO!!!!!  
-  
**  
Chapter 2: Hold Your Breath**

"He was the fire restless and  
Wild, and you were like  
a moth to that flame..." HIM

The next morning, Ino woke up in the bedroom. 'How did I get here? I could have sworn that I went to sleep on the couch.' She wondered, then stopped thinking about it and went into the kitchen. Sasuke sat against the counter nibbling a peice of toast.

His hair was messy and he had on a pair of faded jeans and a black short sleeved shirt, while Ino was still in her nightgown. "You must have gotten up early." She said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"No, you just got up late." Was it just her or did he always twist her words like that? He brought the glass of orange juice that he was holding to his lips and took a sip of it.

She looked around the kitchen and behind her in the living room and noticed it was oddly free of any dirty clothes, dirty dishes, or trash, "Did you- clean up in here?" She asked, confused.

He shrugged, taking another sip of the orange juice.

She tried to resist hugging him, "Thank you." She said smiling up at Sasuke.

He walked towards the door, his books under his arm. Before he went out, he turned around and looked at her with his dark eyes, "Don't mess anything up, it took me forever."

She laughed a little, "I promise." then watched him leave.

When she was alone, she went into the bedroom and pulled out a long white skirt and a sleeveless purple top. She brushed out her hair in front of the bathroom mirror and put on her make-up. Silvery eye shadow, light pink lipgloss, with a swipe of jet black eyeliner.

'Done.' She thought, smiling at her reflection, the reflection smiling back. After that, she put on her clothes, and before heading out of the door, she slipped on her white, glittery flip flops and grabbed her books off of the table.

As she walked across the campus, she ran into Sakura. "Hey Ino! What's up?" The pink haired girl asked, a huge fake smile plastered on her face. Sakura thought Ino liked her again, that they were 'friends'.

But Ino knew better than to trust her. A friendly hello here and there was enough. "Oh, hi Sakura. Nothing really. You?"

"The same." She answered.

"That's good I guess."

"So I heard Sasuke is your roommate! You're soooo lucky!" Inner Sakura "YOU HARLOT!! DON'T EVEN _THINK _ABOUT PUTTING YOUR HANDS ON HIM! HE'S MINE! CHA!!"

"Yes, I guess I am..." She smiled to herself. Inner Ino "YEAH forehead girl!! He's MY roommate! NOT YOURS!!" laughs evily "Well, I have to get to class, I think I'm already late."

"Ok, I'll see you later!" Sakura flashed her the fake smile once again, and skipped off.

Inner Ino "Ugly bitch! I hope you die! So stick THAT up your ass!" She walked away, toward one of the buildings, laughing inside.

-

Her sociology class was over and Ino was relieved, because Asuma sensei gave really boring lectures. She thought about the big test in her next class as she walked down the hall. Suddenly, she noticed someone out of the corner of her eye, watching her. She thought it was Sasuke, but when she turned around to talk to him, he was gone.

She disregarded the thought. When she reached the dorm, Ino un-locked the door with her key and pushed it open. She saw Sasuke was already on the couch, half-asleep no doubt, but when she walked behind him, he looked up."Hey, how long have you been here?" She asked, putting her books down.

"Not long, about three minutes, why?" He sat up, staring at her as she bent over the back of the couch, her face two inches from his.

"Really?" She turned away, blushing, "So, um- are you hungry?" She asked.

He shook his head, but then his stomach growled, "Yeah, I guess I am." He sighed.

"I can make you something. How does some ramen sound? It's... kind of the only thing I know how to cook." Ino admitted, going into the kitchen.

Sasuke turned on the TV, "Sure. That's fine." He flipped through the channels.

She smiled to herself, she had to study for a test tomorrow, but it could wait. She could study tonight and she was kind of hungry herself, so it wasn't that much of a problem. She put a pot of boiling water onto the stove while she thought about it. "Hey," She looked up at him from the table, "I was invited to a party tommorow night and I get to bring someone."

Her haert almost skipped a beat, was he asking her out? "So do you want to go with me?" He asked cooly, as if he wasn't embarassed or anything.

"Y- yes, of course." She answered, her cheeks flushing. Inner Ino "OF COURSE I WANT TO GO WITH YOU!!"

"Cool." He went back to his channel surfing.

She couldn't contain herself, but she choked back an excited scream as she stirred in some noodles. Inner Ino "OH YEAH! He asked ME! NOT FOREHEAD BITCH!! I ROCK!"

LATER  
Books were spread across the living room floor, with Ino pouring over thier contents. The coffee table was shoved against one wall, and the couch pushed back some to give her room. Sasuke was in the shower, the water running in the bathroom. She hated cramming when she should be sleeping, but she could never think about work if Sasuke was near her. She knew she'd better hurry before he got out.

She turned a page in her human communications book, "The stages of a relationship is seen as building to a peak and then declining or coming together and coming apart." She read to herself. 'How ironic.' She thought, smiling to herself, then continuing, "There are ten stages in all, and the first five- coming together -describe the slow growth of interpersonal relationships."

"That sounds interesting." Sasuke said, standing in the hallway. He had a towel around his waist, his chest bare.

She looked up at him, her cheeks flushing, "Um- yeah, it is a little."

He walked over to her, then sat behind her, his legs on either side and his arms around her waist. "Read it to me."

She was a bit shocked from his touch, but she tried to ignore it, "The first, initiating refers to- to the very first attempts we make at conversation with- someone." He put his head on her shoulder, wanting to hear more, "Experimenting is the phase in which we try sample conversation topics in- an attempt to gain some knowledge of the other person."

"Intensifying marks the beginning of- intamacy-" She could hardly speak, his breath on her neck, "sharing personal information, and the beginning of greater informality."

"Integrating takes place when two people begin to consider themselves a- couple. Bonding, is a more formal or ritualistic stage." She took a breath.

"Wow." He whispered in her ear. She tensed, her heart pounding against her chest.

"You know I'm a little tired, I think I'm going to go to sleep now!" She said quickly, standing up and running into thier room.

"Really? Me too." Sasuke followed her.

Ino grabbed her purple pajammas and walked into the bathroom, locking the door. She looked at herself in the mirror, her red cheeks and bright blue eyes caught her attention. Looking away, she pulled on the purple pants with light blue butterflys on them and then the little purple, matching tank top. It had a big butterfly on it, the same light blue as the smaller ones on her pants. When, she walked back into the bedroom, Sasuke was asleep on the bed, his back facing her.

She slipped in under the black silk sheets, trying not to wake him up. She closed her eyes. Then Sasuke shifted, his arm going to her waist and pulling her into his chest. Her eyes widened in embarassment, but soon, she fell asleep to Sasuke's steady breathing on the nape of her neck.

Alrighty then, Chapter 2! I hope you luved it, was it awesome? Pick up your lazy fingers and REVIEW!! Please? For me:(( Fine then, be that way. I will still like you. Maybe. _XTragicxBeautyX_


	3. A Forlorn Love

**A/N **Hmmmm...

To start with, I'm sorry this took so long!

I was on a little vacation.

A month long vacation actually.

The reason being that I had to get away from some of the stress for a little while.

I needed some R&R... exams and keeping up with my fics drove me to insanity.

I'm just glad to see I still have fans...

To you and them I want to say... I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!

**Disclaimer: **You know how this goes by now I'm sure. I don't own Naruto, only the situation.

-

**Chapter 3: A Forlorn Love**

"She was the wind carrying in all

The troubles and fears you've

For years tried to forget..." HIM

Ino woke up, careful not to disturb the sleeping Sasuke behind her, and silently tip-toed into the kitchen. 'What would he like for breakfast?' She wondered as she looked through the refridgerator.

Making him breakfast was the least she could do for him after he cleaned up thier dorm yesterday. It would also help get her mind off the party they were going to- together. Searching some more, she found some eggs and bacon.

Sasuke's eyes opened, and his nose twitched slightly. Did he smell bacon? It made his mouth water. His stomach grumbled and he sat up, his feet touching the cold floor. He walked slowly into the kitchen.

Ino sighed, she _was_ a bad cook. The bacon was turning out a little crispier than expected and the eggs were sunny side down. 'All of that had work for nothing. He's going to hate it.' She thought, wiping the few drops of sweat from her forhead.

He saw Ino as he stood in the doorway. She tried to smile up at him from where she was standing over the bacon and eggs. "Want some?" She asked timidly. Sasuke nodded and sat down at the table.

"It's weird, we never got along like this before." She laughed to herself.

"Yeah."

"What changed? You- can put up with me now... but then..." Ino trailed off, as she put two peices of bacon on a plate with the eggs.

He smirked. She would never know, he had_ liked _her then, and even more now. She would never know that she was the one he had wanted all this time, the one he had waited for. Not Sakura, or any of the other girls in Konoha. She was the special one in his mind. "I don't know." Sasuke lied.

She put the plate in front of him, then sat in the chair across the table from him. She propped her head up with her hand. "We never talked that much either." She admitted, looking out the window. He didn't say anything and stared at her.

When she shifted her gaze back at him she frowned a little, "You don't like it?"

"Oh, sorry." He took a bite of the bacon, and smiled a little, "It's good."

She laughed, "Thanks, but you don't have to lie to me you know!"

-

That afternoon, Ino met Sasuke at the skatepark. She felt a little out of place in her denim miniskirt, white heels and pink halter top. She cringed a little as someone zoomed past her and jumped a rail.

She squeezed her eyes shut and put her hands over her face. 'Why couldn't he have warned me?' She wondered, peeking through her fingers. Through the sea of skaters, she spotted Sasuke, coming towards her on his skateboard.

"Hey." He said, "You look a little lost."

"Uh... hi. You have no idea..." She replied, blushing. He grabbed her hand and led her away from the ramps.

"Are you ready?" He asked, smirking at her.

"Who exactly is going to be there?" She was curoius to find out.

"You'll see." He answered, taking off his helmet.

"Oh." She watched him take off his knee pads and elbow pads.

"Come on." She followed him to a club down the street.

"A club?" She asked, showing her ID to the security gaurd barring the front entrance.

"Yeah. It was booked for this private party." The guy let them in after Sasuke pulled out thier invite. They held hands as they walked in, the music blaring into thier ears.

Suddenly, Naruto walked up to them from across the dance floor, "HEY SASUKE, HEY INO!!" He shouted over the music, "AWESOME THAT YOU COULD COME!"

"Thanks." Sasuke replied.

"WHAT?"

"NOTHING!!" Sasuke shouted as the song changed to something slow and everyone stared at him.

"You got invited Naruto?" Ino asked, walking with them to a table.

"_I'm_ the one throwing this awesome bash!" He answered, smiling.

"Cool." She didn't expect that. Naruto moved closer to Sasuke, as she stood up. "I'm going to go get a drink. Want one Sasuke?" She asked.

"No." He shook his head.

"What about me?" Naruto asked, annoyed.

"Fine... do _you_ want something Naruto?"

"No, I'm good, but thanks anyway Ino." He grinned. She gave him a disgusted look, then walked off. "Oh yeah, score Sasuke!" Naruto shouted when Ino was out of ear shot.

"What are you talking about?" He stared across the room at the blonde ordering a martini.

"You and her! You can't tell me you're not planning on..." Naruto raised his eyebrow.

Sasuke smirked a little, "No... maybe..."

Then Naruto punched his shoulder, "YEAH! Go for it! I would but... well, you know how that goes..." He sighed. They stopped talking as Ino approached them with a green drink in hand.

"I just remembered, I have to go- uh... do something." He said, laughing to himself then jumping up and leaving them alone.

"What was that all about?" She asked, motioning to Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged, "Who knows."

After Ino had drank a couple of Smirnoffs and a lot more martinis, she wanted to dance, "Come on Sasuke! It'll be fun!" She giggled.

He sighed, "Alright."

"YAY!!" She got up, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him onto the dance floor. "Wait right here." She said, running over to the DJ. When she ran back to Sasuke, the song changed again, this time to Here In Your Arms, by Hellogoodbye.

Suddenly she jumped up on the bar and everyone started cheering as she danced, "Ino... I think we should go back to the dorm." He said, looking up at her.

"Awwwww! Why? I'm having sooooooo much FUN!!" She laughed, her face close to his as she bent down. He could smell the hangover waiting for her in the morning on her breath. When she stood back up, she hit her head on a light, "Ouch..." She rubbed her head.

"Let's go, you've had way too much to drink." He put his arm around her waist, and lifted her off the bar.

"No!" She shouted in drunken protest, struggling in his arms.

"We're leaving." He carried her out the door, "Maybe some fresh air will help."

She relaxed, "Sasuke- I'm sleepy..." Ino yawned.

"No! Don't go to sleep! You might have a concusion. Just talk to me, ok?"

She nodded, her eyelids heavy, "I'll- try." She looked at him, smiling, "That was really fun."

"Yeah. I guess." He was walking back to thier building.

"You- didn't have fun with me tonight?" She asked, dissappointed.

"No, it's not that..." He walked up the stairs quickly, then stood her up beside him. His arm was still around her, supporting her as he tried to unlock the door.

"Then what...?" She tilted her head.

"Nothing, just..." He pushed the door open, and walked in, flipping on the lights.

"Please tell me... I never like to see you unhappy cuz it makes me- um... unhappy." She replied honestly.

"Wow, you really _are_ drunk!" He laughed, giving her one of his rare smiles.

**Well, that's all for now! I hope you loooooovvvvvveeeeeeddddddd it! Was it worth the wait? Maybe... maybe not. I know I always hate it when my fave. fics aren't updated for a while... cough hint hint... And, I'm sure you've noticed, all the lyrics and chapter titles are from HIM. That's for the simple reason that they're my most favorite band on Earth AND Mars! Top **_**that**_** Nirvana... Isn't it weird how Ino went from a bad cook, to drunk all in a couple of minutes? That's the magic of fanfics I guess! **_**XTragicxBeautyX**_


End file.
